Misfit
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: The blond haired boy was weird, strange, he did sick and crazy things. She didn't want him. One thing was for sure; Alisha did not like Felix. "I don't have to stay in this hell hole, the Piper says so." Not one bit. [Felix/OC. Can't resist a little Peter Pan/OC so expect that too]. [M for smut]. Please Review! It makes me happy!
1. Jesus Freaks

**This is slight AU. I'm pretty sure that Felix has been Pan's lost boy for quite a while but in this I'm gonna make it as if he hasn't. Basically a Modern!Felix because I suck at history and shit. Also I would research "olden days" but I'm literally just too damn lazy. Although I kinda did do research for this fic.**

**I couldn't resist putting a little Pan/OC, so expect that in later chapters.**

**I'm sorry if this fic offends any Christians. I was kinda inspired by both versions of Carrie but believe me my OC is no Carrie White. Also all I know is that Christians go to church on Sunday lol so help me if anything is wrong or whatever.**

**Alisha may seem all cutesy and innocent at first but trust me by the end she's gonna be fucked up but I am not gonna tell you in what way, so have that thought to dwell on.**

**WARNING: Incest (not really but kind of. I've been watching Game of Thrones too much and I've been reading too much Wincest. Send help) and of course since it's me; smut. **

**Disclaimer: Bitch, I don't own OUaT.**

* * *

When ten-year-old Alisha came home that evening from school, she expected her mother to be making dinner whilst her father was probably at work. What she didn't expect was a boy, one who was strange, not even daring to meet the eyes of neither her or her mother.

The boy had short dirty blond hair, looked like he was around thirteen years old, his eyes a bright grey and he had strong defined features. All in all, he was handsome.

"Mom, who is this?" She asked the brown eyed woman, who was sat at the table with him, no doubt waiting for her to arrive home. She stared at her mother expectantly, every so often glancing at the boy who still hadn't looked at her.

The light brown, curly haired woman gave her a tight lipped smile. Alisha knew that her mother didn't want the boy here. She could tell by the way she smiled. She asked the boy, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He looked up to see a girl who had an unreadable expression on her face as she waited. Her hair was loosely curled in a similar fashion to her mothers but the color was darker, her eyes were a bright blue which matched her fathers.

"My name is Felix," he stated, his own expression, bored and then looked back down at the table.

So he isn't shy, Alisha thought. She glared at her mother. "I wanted a big sister," and with that she stomped off upstairs. She thought about what she had done when she saw the picture of Jesus framed on her plain bedroom wall. She noticed another bed and silently fumed a having to share her room with the boy but she would still have to do so, no matter what she said. She kneeled down in front of the frame and began to pray.

Downstairs, Felix raised an eyebrow at the girl's mother, then staring at the spot where the girl was stood a couple of minutes ago.

"I guess she doesn't like me," he said monotonously.

Kate looked at the boy. She didn't know why her husband had brought the most disturbed boy from the orphanage. When Will told her about what he had done at the orphanage, she was horrified; the boy was once caught gutting a rabbit and when he saw that he had been found, he still continued. She was worried about the influence he might have on her daughter. On top of that the boy was an atheist; surely he would fill Alisha's head with nonsense and sin.

She put a fake smile on her face and said, "Alisha is shy. I'm sure she'll be much welcoming after she has prayed to Him. Calms her down," she noticed Felix looking at her and then said, "You should try as well."

Felix almost scoffed. Of course he had to get put with religious nuts who didn't like him. "No, thanks."

He wished he could have took a picture of the woman's face which was now shocked as she stuttered, "W-well, I'll talk to her."

He gave a sarcastic smile. "You do that."

The woman fumbled up the stairs, trying to process what had just happened, she opened the door to Alisha's room, who was as she predicted before, praying. Kate's eyes softened before returning to their normal state as she patiently waited for her to finish her prayers.

_"'Our Father in heaven,_

_hallowed be your name,_

_your kingdom come,_

_your will be done,_

_on earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us today our daily bread._

_And forgive us our debts,_

_as we also have forgiven our debtors. _

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_but deliver us from the evil one.'" _

"Sit down on your bed," Kate sternly said when she saw that Alisha had finished.

Alisha complied, she knew she was going to get into trouble. She wished she could have took it back but she really did want an older sister. One who'd braid her hair or share dresses and play with her. But no. Instead she got a boy; boy's liked to get muddy and all they played was football. Well, most of them did.

"I want you to go and apologize to that boy," she demanded.

Alisha opened her mouth to protest only to be backhanded by her mother. She felt the stinging sensation on her cheek and lifted her hand to her face, it was slightly wet, she looked down at her hand and noticed that she was bleeding.

She obediently went downstairs making sure that the blood from her mouth had gone, and saw Felix still sitting on the same exact spot, not even having moved an inch.

She sat across him, observing his arms, his elbows resting on the table. She breathed in. "You're not supposed to have your elbows on the table."

He looked at her amusedly and just to humor her, he took them off.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I hope you like it here," she said quickly, as if it pained her to say those words. Felix noticed that she was extremely articulate for a child of her age but then again so was he.

"No, you're not."

She looked up at him, his grey eyes piercing through her and said, "Excuse me?"

He sighed. "I know you're not sorry. Your mother just went upstairs, she obviously told you to apologize to me and you being the good little Jesus freak, obeyed her."

Alisha's jaw dropped at the boy's words. "I. Am. Not. A. Jesus. Freak," she gritted out through her teeth. Her thoughts went to the cross necklace she had on and resisted the urge to cover it up.

"Really? What were you doing upstairs?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

She faltered slightly before a look of defiance adorned her face. "Putting my school stuff back."

He smirked. "Liar. Didn't mommy ever tell you it's a sin to lie," he taunted, then in a sing-song tone he said, "_Little Ali's going to hell._"

And Alisha being a little too naïve, believed him.


	2. Can't Sleep

**MonroeScared: Yep, you certainly will, how else am I going to get sexual tension in here? :P**

**aureaborealis: Glad you like the twist :) The characters will be darker with their 'light' moments, you'll see a mixture of one in this chapter :)**

**Songbook12: I fangirled a little when you said that I was your favourite author, like fuck to the yes.**

**guest: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**ClankTheWailingBird: Wincest makes everything better. I don't mind Destiel but Wincest is better in my opinion.**

**pollyandhercracker: *squeals* Favourite story? HELL** **YEAH! :3**

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night; knowing that he was in the room. She still remembered the way he had knowingly smirked when he saw the framed picture of Jesus on her wall.

_On their wall._

She wondered how long he was going to stay here. Would he be getting his own room? Surely he couldn't stay in this room forever, she was going to get older and then it would be difficult to do things.

Alisha wanted to turn around, she couldn't sleep in one certain position, it was a habit; she had to move around a lot before she finally went to sleep.

She decided that he would have gone to sleep by now so she turned around. She held her breath, trying to make out his form in the darkness.

"Staring is rude," he said to the girl on the bed opposite his. They both had plain beds with white sheets, their room was fairly plain which Felix didn't mind at all. He had no time for decorating his room.

"I wasn't- sorry," she said, sighing softly.

She could practically hear his smirk when he replied with, "I never said I minded."

She frowned. "Why wouldn't you mind?"

He looked at her, his eyes trying to find her face in the darkness. He could just imagine her adorable curious look.

It was then Felix remembered that he was talking to an ten-year-old. Literally. He inwardly groaned in frustration. "Talk your age."

After that, he didn't hear the girl talk at all, for she didn't know what to say.

* * *

They were all staring at him.

He didn't care though. Kate and Alisha were slightly glaring at him as he continued to eat his breakfast with his elbows propped up on the table and Will, well he just seemed like he was glad to have Felix there.

What a fucking weirdo.

The man had insisted for him to 'say Grace' that day; Felix had no idea what to do, so he said whatever he was thankful for. He saw that in a movie once or twice. And by the looks of approval on all of their faces- well apart from Alisha's, who looked annoyed at the attention he was getting.

After they had finished, Will asked his daughter, "Wasn't that good honey? Felix's Grace?"

She grumbled, slouching a little. "Yeah, I guess."

Kate tapped her finger against the table, her eyes shut. "Alisha! How many times have I told you. Don't. Slouch."

She quickly straightened her posture, ignoring the look that Felix was giving her.

"Felix, Alisha'll show you the way to school, okay?" Kate said after she was satisfied by the way Alisha was sitting at the table.

"Okay," he said plainly and got up. He didn't want to stay in this house any longer. It was suffocating him, they didn't even have a television.

Kate gave Alisha a stern look and she followed Felix out of the house.

Alisha walked slightly ahead of Felix when they had gotten out and she felt the need to fill the silence, "It's only a fifteen minute walk from our house-"

Felix cut her off, "Your house. Not mine."

She sighed in exasperation. "It's your house too now. Until you're older and you've moved out. My dad adopted you, so you're my brother now."

The boy glared at her. "I will never be your brother," he started to walk off in the opposite direction and Alisha panicked a little. "Where are you going?!"

He looked back and smirked. "Well, I'm not going to school."

She was torn between leaving him to go wherever he wanted or following him to see where he would go. She knew that if she left him, she would be the one to get punished when she got home without him that evening and if she went with him, the school would call home and they would both get into trouble.

In the end she decided to follow him because if she was going to go down then she would drag him with here. It was his fault after all.

"Where are you going?" She asked once she had caught up with him, she had to walk fast to keep up with his long strides and it certainly didn't help since he had longer legs than her.

He replied with a question, "Why are you following me?"

She didn't say anything for a while, then, "I'll get in trouble from mom."

He was silent, remembering the woman who had greeted him. He could tell that the woman didn't like him; the only reason she was tolerating him was because of her husband.

"She hurts you," he stated casually as he kept on walking.

She looked at him. "No, she doesn't."

He scoffed. "I saw you bleeding when you came downstairs to apologize yesterday night."

Alisha glared at him, then a pleading look was on her face as she stood in front of him, preventing him from walking any further. "Please don't tell anyone. They'll take her away from me."

The blond haired boy looked at the girl, his hand went to her cheek and he saw her flinch. He rested it against her cheek and when she unconsciously leaned into it, he stroked it with his thumb. A cruel smirk came across his lips. "You should hit her back."

Alisha looked horrified at the idea. "We're supposed to respect our parents."

His brow furrowed. "Why should we? They don't respect us?"

She shook her head. "We're little though."

He sneered at the girl. "We have a better imagination than them, if anything they should be respecting us. We are better than grown-ups."

He left her to her thoughts as he picked up his pace.

"Felix, where are we going?" She asked once more.

He turned around, looking at her over his shoulder. "The graveyard, of course."

_Of course_. He said it like it was obvious. How would she know something like that?

Obviously, he'd go to the graveyard, he was a weird one after all.


	3. Flightless and Futile

**Sup ma lil cupcake bitches. Ay lil mama lemme whisper in yo' ear... babygirl/babyboy I love me them reviews so keep em comin'. **

**princess26966: omfg thank you so much bby.**

**StarlightTitan: Thanks man :)**

**ClankTheWailingBird: Don't you worry, you'll be getting your Pan too ;)**

**guest: Ah not a habit, sorry :( Glad you love it though!**

**Anny: Did you see it? Huh, huh, huh? I used Alisha as a name :P ily2 bby.**

**Jordan Lynn: It was kinda inspired by it but remember Alisha isn't as timid as Carrie.**

**polly and her cracker: Definitely possible ;) Ship name? Alix or Felisha? Alix sounds like a chocolate bar lol. Yum.**

**aureaborealis: I've always been in love with Felix. Definitely not wrong. *gives you a teacher glare* Pay more attention, I said that she was ten years old in the first chapter. Lol, it's okay, I forget things A LOT. Enjoy this chapter biatch.**

**Songbook12: I think we all want a Felix ;) and a Peter... We should all write to ABC and ask them if we can have a piece of both of their hair and then clone them... *laughs manically***

* * *

Once they were at the graveyard, she stared expectantly at the handsome blond boy.

"You here to see someone?" She asked curiously.

The smile on his face was twisted and dark, he simply answered with, "Yes, you could say that."

She looked confused at what he had said and moved so that she was next to him. Felix noticed that she had moved close to him and taunted her, "It would be a good idea not to get attatched.

She huffed, annoyed at him. "I'm not getting attached to anything. Especially not you." She walked off, sitting on a bench under one of the trees in the graveyard, stubbornly crossing her small, dainty arms across her chest. She watched him as he looked at her with an amused look on his face, then he went to a flower pot and lifted it up to reveal a small shovel.

He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do was he?

"Felix!"

He ignored her and continued to dig.

Felix was digging someone's grave, and she couldn't stop him.

"Stop it! Just stop it! What's the matter with you?!" She yelled at him.

He stopped what he was doing for a bit to yell back, "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?" The thirteen-year-old smirked and then asked the headstone, "What's the matter with me?" He laughed and once more, "What's the matter with matter?"

Alisha was on the verge of crying at the boy's words. He wasn't making any sense and the way he talked to the headstone just a few seconds ago, scared her.

"I wanna go home," she said, her cheeks wet with silent tears.

He gave her a look to show that he didn't care what she wanted and said, "Go. I'm not going back with you."

She knew that arguing with him would only make him angry but she went up to him, her pulling at his arm as he went back to digging the grave. "I have to bring you back. Dad likes you."

He rolled his eyes at the girl's reasoning. "I don't care whether he likes me or not. I couldn't give two fucks what he thinks about me."

Alisha fumed. How dare he talk this way about her dad? He was the one who took him in when he didn't have anywhere to go. "Don't you fucking dare," she spat out, remembering the curse word from a few of the older students at her school.

He looked taken back at the girl's venomous response and profanity, suddenly a sly grin appeared on his face. "You know what? I will go home; just to tell mother dear what you've just said," he tutted, "She'll be so disappointed," he exaggerated the, 'so', stretching it out as he continued to smirk at her.

This time Alisha was too overcome with anger to register his threat, she pushed him back, he fell into the hole he was digging, getting straight out seeing as it wasn't that deep.

"You little bitch," he said venomously before the same disturbing grin appeared on his lips as he sat beside her. "Say Alisha, do you like birds?"

She looked confused at his question, but not asking why he wanted to know.

The grin stayed on his face. "I'm sure you do. Don't all girls?" He stood up on the bench that Alisha had stood up from and lifted his hand so that it was curled around a sturdy branch of the tree, pulling himself up so that his weight was resting on that single branch. He stood up on the branch and Alisha felt like it would break.

"Get down from there," she said, leaning up on her tiptoes to see what he was doing, she couldn't really see anything because his broad back was in the way of her seeing anything in front of him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll be fine," he replied without turning around. He continued talking when Alisha hadn't said anything after a while. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?"

He could practically feel the young girl's excitement as she asked, "Like an angel?"

Another grin was given over his shoulder. "Exactly," he drawled out. "And like a bird."

Alisha looked at him, tilting her head to the side a little as he climbed down from the tree.

"What were you doing up there?" She asked him.

He smirked at her. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

To say that Kate was furious was an understatement when the school rang home to tell her that both Alisha and Felix were not present. She tried to explain it to Will once he had gotten back from work but he brushed it off with, "Honey, they're kids. What do you expect?"

Tapping her fingers continuously against the kitchen table, she kept glancing at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty. They should have been home hours ago.

Hearing the front door creak open she hastily stood up making her way over to the door. "And where have you been?!"

Alisha flinched whereas Felix gave the woman a stony look. "Graveyard," he responded monotonously, walking past the woman and straight upstairs, waiting at the top for Alisha to come as well.

Kate glared at her daughter. "Not even twenty four hours and this happens!"

Alisha tried to protest. "Mom, please I tried to tell him-"

Kate looked up at the boy, who gave her a smirk. She tried to ignore the shivers that had gone down her spine and continued to glare at her daughter. "Just go to your room. We'll discuss this later."

Alisha quickly climbed the stairs, going into her room and Felix following shortly after he had gave Alisha's mother one last pointed look.

He saw that Alisha had not bothered to change and was facing away from his bed.

"No use moping around. What's done is done."

She mimicked him silently, still faced away from him.

"I got you something," he said after a while.

Alisha didn't reply for a long time so Felix assumed she had gone to sleep.

"What?"

Felix almost jumped when he heard her voice. He got up from his bed his hand in the pocket of his hoodie. "Look."

She froze, the color draining from her face. "F-Felix..."

He grinned. "Don't you like it. I did it just for you _dear sister_."

She didn't cry, her body not daring to move. "Get it away from me."

He pouted, his cruel, grey eyes sharp. "And here I thought I was being such a good _brother_... Didn't your book teach you not to be so ungrateful?" He raised his brow at her. "Maybe you're just tired. Well, I'll leave them here."

He stood up and went back to his bed, leaving Alisha staring in horror at the torn and bloodied bird wings, her eyes not leaving them all night.

"Sweet dreams."

She didn't reply.


	4. Piper

**Sells soul for reviews... Please review? :) Also check out my panfics? xoxoxoxo**

**princess26966: Thank you sweetie xoxo**

**aureaborealis: Only a few more chapters till Pan ;) I couldn't resist a troublemaker Felix :P**

**polly and her cracker: I laughed so hard at this review, you don't even know omf. *Felix rips off birds wings* prETTEH BIRDY LOVED YOU.**

**Monroescared: Damn straight.**

**anon: stFU BITCH but here's an update thanks whorebitch ;)**

**VivienRose: Thank you! Creepy is good ;)**

**Jane: Thank you :) I'm kind of trying to apply the religious side but fuck, I'm failing :P**

**oxTheFifthMarauderxo: THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG IM PERFECT YES THANK YOU! *whispers* read my other panfic plEASE :)**

**Tia: fUCK OMG *dies of laughter then revives herself***

**FanficLover: Thank you so so so much, I love your reviews :)**

**ClankTheWailingBird: *Candace voice* Mooooom! Felix is killing bird's again... That's what he's up to :P**

**Dani: Thanks and yes. Yes he is.**

**Guest: Thanks man ily2 xoxooxox**

**Songbook12: He at a graveyard babycake, what do you think he was digging up? ;) Actually bird's are easy to catch when they're sleeping... Not that I mutilate birds in my spare time. I swear to god I'm normal...**

**Anny/thatmotherfuckerstolemycookies: yoUR FUCKED IN THE HEAD. But ily. Stop writing swaggy using my account, I'll fucking murder you. Ofc I have more swaggy levels than the biebz but if I hear that one more time, I will come to your house and suffocate you.**

* * *

_1 year later... _

She always looked wary of him because of that day, it had been at least a year since it last happened but she couldn't forget it. It was embedded into her mind and nothing she did could help it.

Felix was always cold and disconnected, whenever she tried to talk to him, he would ignore her or insult her and she didn't bother to do so again. Even Will stopped trying and Kate just ignored him anyways. But Alisha doubted that Felix was disappointed by him not making polite conversation with her.

He didn't go to church on Sundays and even Will said that it was okay for him to stay home. But that wasn't why she was wary of him. No, he was smiling. Although her heart had warmed at the sight of his grin. His normal non-twisted grin. She didn't understand why he was smiling so much this morning.

"Why are you so happy? You kicked a puppy? Or maybe disected it?" She asked, still irked about the incident that happened a week ago, fortunately she had gotten rid of the wings before Kate could see them.

He shook his head, the same smile still on his face.

"Oh-kay...?" She gave him a strange look before going back to spreading strawberry jam on her toast. "Want one?"

He hummed, his fingers unconsciously tapping the counter. "Sure, not too much jam though."

"Felix. Elbows off the table." Kate had walked into the kitchen instantly ruining his pleasant mood.

"Yes, mother-bitch," he muttered under his breath causing Alisha to choke back a laugh.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kate asked, a glare on her face.

"I said, 'yes, mother dear,'" Felix caught Alisha's eyes giving her a quick wink when Kate was looking away. Alisha looked down, feeling slightly guilty for being amused at Felix calling her mother a bitch.

"Get to school," Kate snapped.

"But Kate, it's Saturday," Felix said in a smug tone of voice.

She glared at him, storming out of the room with her bag hung on the crook of her arm, she came back as soon as she had left to tell Alisha that she was going to the grocery store and was going to post the key through the letterbox if they needed to get out.

"So, Felix... I am actually really curious why you're happy." She looked at the blond haired boy expectantly.

"I had this dream. It was about this boy who called himself, 'Peter Pan,' but I addressed him as the Piper at first. The place was amazing. It was called Neverland, there were no grown-ups there to tell you what to do and there knives and crossbows and all of the best weapons you could get." A huge smile was on his face as he said this causing Alisha to crack a smile too.

"I don't have to stay in this hell hole, the Piper says so." When he said this, the small smile that was on Alisha's face disappeared.

"It's not that bad."

Felix scoffed and was about to answer with something sarcastic when he saw Alisha's face with hurt written all over it, she avoided his eyes, looking at the ground so that he couldn't see her.

He kept quiet, not bothering to pacify her because he didn't care about her.

Did he?

"I'll come back for you," the words were already out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She looked up hesitatingly meeting his grey eyes. She didn't want to say anything incase he said that he didn't mean them. Even if he didn't come back for her, she would still have had some hope that someone had the idea of coming back for her.

Alisha simply got up and left Felix at the table, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Alisha panicked whenever Felix wasn't home. She would have torn up the house if she wasn't so scared of Kate.

Will had noticed her pacing around one day whilst Kate was in the kitchen and asked her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing," she said and continued pacing around the room.

"Felix!" She heard the front door open and she hurried towards it, slowing down when she saw that the blond haired boy had walked in with a girl.

She tilted her head in confusion, her eyes widening when she realized why exactly he had brought her home. She didn't really care about what boys did in their spare time and this time wasn't any different.

But Felix was fourteen, he wasn't supposed to be like this. Especially when the girl was four years older than him. A grimace passed her features.

The girl gave a high pitched giggle to which Felix rolled his eyes at, not even giving a tiny smirk just to humor her.

"Upstairs, I'll be there in a minute," he simply said as he made his way over to the room where Alisha and Will were sat.

Alisha quickly sat down on the couch, pretending that she hadn't seen anything.

"Don't come upstairs. I don't really care but I think that you wouldn't like it too much," he stated monotonously and then left before they could say anything.

It wasn't like Alisha wouldn't have said anything if he had waited and neither would have Will. It's not like they could stop him, he just does whatever he wanted to do.

It wasn't too long before the girl came downstairs, sobbing her eyes out.

Alisha met her eyes and the older girl looked at her in disdain as she spat out, "God this family is fucked up and you claim to be religious."

Alisha looked at her in confusion and then at Felix who gave the older girl a sharp look before coldly saying, "Don't be such a drama queen Linda and I'd keep your mouth shut if I was you."

"It's Lindsey," she screeched making Alisha wince.

"I won't need to remember it," Felix stated with a cold smirk, Alisha giving him a look of disbelief.

"Fuck you," Came Lindsey's response.

"You already did."

The girl stormed out, slamming the door shut on the way out.

_'God this family is fucked up and you claim to be religious.' _What did she mean by that?

* * *

**What do you think Felix did to Linda- sorry, _Lindsey _to make her so upset? Review your thoughts/answers.**


	5. A red-eyed Linda

**Happy Valentines Day motherfuckers. Had a really nice surprise when my boyfriend woke me up after midnight. I have realised that I could probably sleep through an earthquake. Anyways if you don't have a Valentine, you ARE MINE (Yes, I am referring to you as mine) and this here is my present to you guys.**

**Dreamer-girl96: Felix don't even lie... Everyone knows you do... Especially Pan and Alisha ;)**

**StarlightTitan: This chapter's sibling relationship isn't very realistic though :P**

**Songbook12: Who eats bird tho? Y'know what I hate? Flappy bird, I hate flappy bird.**

**princess26966: Same, that jawline is the definition of sex.**

**Guest: I'll say :)**

**oranjee tulips: THANK YOU SO MUCH :) We're weirdos together.**

**aureborealis: Pretty twisted like Felix? Woah babe, you can't just say things like that and NOT expect me to jump in your pants. Ikr! Who doesn't?! ****Especially if them bird wings were from Felix.**

**thatmotherfuckerstolemycookies: I think that'd scare everyone away.**

**LostGirlMegz: Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like modern Felix.**

**VivienRose: Down girl... I couldn't write Felix with Linda/Lindsey lol, I was eating pizza, I would get put off and I can't have that lol ;) Have a sexy Felix instead ;)**

**madmaninabox: Why thank you Doctor ;)**

**Jane: Hell yeah she is.**

* * *

Alisha and her group of friends were sat down at one of the benches outside the school with Rosie, discussing what she had bought the other day from the mall, they knew better than to interrupt her during one of her shopping rants.

"Hey Alisha," A feminine voice said to her, she turned around to see one of Lindsey's friends glaring at her with a hint of disgust in her eyes. Her hazel eyes looked Alisha up and down judgementally, flipping her peroxide blonde behind her back.

"...Hi?" Alisha said unsurely.

"Go away," she said to her other friends who obliged, leaving them both alone. Then the girl plastered a fake smile onto her face and said with a sugary sweet voice. "You are so cute! My name is Tiffany."

The younger girl raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, okay?"

She was pretty sure her face showed pure confusion because all she was doing was staring at her with a cluelessly.

"Well, he seems to agree," the sweet voice had gone and her voice was cold, Alisha raised an eyebrow at her and asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

The girl grabbed one of Alisha's hands that was resting on the bench, bringing it close to her. She stroked her hand with her thumb as she gave the girl a look of sympathy. "You poor girl... Your brother is the most disgusting being Lindsey has ever come across. Do you know what he did?" She asked her carefully as if talking to someone who was going to cry any minute.

Alisha shook her head, curious to hear what Felix had said.

The older girl sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this- I mean how old are you? Seven?"

"Twelve," Alisha corrected. "I wouldn't be here if I was seven," she continued, mentally adding, 'dumb blonde,' at the end.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed out, looking back at a red, teary eyed Lindsey and mouthing, 'what the fuck,' at her.

"What?" Alisha was beginning to get annoyed of her not getting straight to the point.

"Well, you see... Felix moaned your name when he was with her," she explained, flipping her hair back, giving Alisha a serious look.

"Was he hurt?" Alisha asked curiously.

"...What?"

She looked at the girl and repeated her question again, albeit slowly- as if she was speaking with a child, "You said he moaned. Was he hurt?"

The girl raised her brow. "No?"

Alisha's feature's reflected the confusion she was feeling and Tiffany's eyes widened in realization.

The older girl looked irked, fidgeting with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with Alisha.

"What did he do?" Alisha asked again and Tiffany sighed, "Nevermind," and with that she walked away, shaking her head as she strutted back to her crying friend, wrapping around her and attempting to comfort the girl who was now glaring daggers at Alisha.

What did she even do?

* * *

He'd noticed her storm in to their room, a stony look on her youthful features, throwing her schoolbag carelessly to the side.

He didn't ask her what happened; instead opting to follow her around as she hastily paced from one side of their room to the other.

"Felix."

He raised an eyebrow at her, motioning her to continue speaking.

"Why was Linda or Lindsey crying?" She asked him with a curious look in her bright eyes.

"She's a girl," Felix replied smoothly, easily dodging the subject that was thrown at him.

"I'm a girl. I don't cry easily," she said, glaring at him.

"This is none of your business," he snapped at her.

This caused her to scoff and roll her eyes, feeling like she was the grown up in the room and not Felix as she responded with, "Well, explain to me why her friend came up to me today in-"

She was cut off when Felix roared, "That fucking bitch!"

Alisha's features portrayed her shock as she stared, wide-eyed at the blond haired boy as his strong jaw ticked and his chest was heaving up and down with anger.

"She didn't tell me anything," Alisha murmured in a small voice.

"I told her not to tell anyone. Not even her fucking shadow," he muttered angrily.

Alisha kept quiet as Felix raged on.

"You. This is all your fault," he said suddenly, accusingly pointing at her.

"What's my fault?" She asked, her face showing her confusion.

"This. Everything. This wouldn't have happened if I had never moved with this fucking family." After his confession, he looked thoughtful as if he was in a mental conversation with someone else.

A small smirk played on his lips.

"Well, there's always that option..." He drawled in a quiet tone of voice.

Alisha knew exactly what he was talking about but she chose to ignore it.

"I said your name when I was with her," he smirked at Alisha, placing his hands behind his head and resting against the headboard.

"Why would she be upset over that?"

Felix raised his eyebrows before his eyes widened and he chuckled. "Oh Alisha, you're such a stupid little girl."

Alisha tried to mask the hurt that was probably evident on her features as she mumbled in a small voice, "No, I'm not."

His smirk widened. He shot up, stalking towards Alisha in a predatory fashion. Lifting his hand up to her face, he took a strand of her dark hair, pushing it back behind her ear. "Yeah, you are. You think you're so important. Mommy and Daddy's little sweetheart," his voice had a distant tone to it as he continued, "The world's going to fucking ruin you, just like it did with me, keep that in your pretty little head." He tapped her temple with his index finger before pressing down on it, hard.

"Ow Felix, you're hurting me!"

The smirk had vanished from his lips, replaced with a cold, stoic look. "I really don't care Alisha."

There was something wrong with Felix, she was sure of it. Every time he was mean to her, he had always been to that made up place of his.

That perfect place where a crazy, psychotic boy like Felix actually wanted to be.

Not here.


End file.
